Omega 4 Character Profiles (F-P)
=Faust/Huggy Bear= Profile: Lin Izan Huggy Bear Basic Sign Up Name: Lin Izan Nicknames: Lin, Linny Gender: Female Appearance: Aerance Age: 23 Race: Human (adult) Special Skills: Epoch Guard Fusion Hyper Speed Element: Shadow Trance Aura Color: Black, it has changed color depending on her mood or the power she is using, including simple magic, but always the black undertone is visible. Mutation: Vampire= this has given her the power to transform into a minimal amount of nocturnal animals at will. Wolf, Rat, Owl and bat seem to be her favored, though she is constantly trying to add more animals to this list. This form causes her eyes to take on a reddish glow that can cause a state of hypnosis if looked into. Her strength and speed are increased. There is a limited amount of levitation involved in her power, and combined with the new strength it makes her more agile. Mutation Appearance: Wolf Bio: At the age of ten she killed both of her parents, and left to live on her on an abandoned piece of property she had found, planning to get vengeance for what she made herself believe was the murder of her parents. She worked with her fighting skills as well as farming skills, and may have come across as a little dull, she is a deep thinker and tends to dwell on things. She has convinced herself that fighting now will reveal the murderer of her parents, not realizing she has a split personality. With this new mutation to her body, however, she has gone further into insanity, often seeing things, talking to people she thinks are there. It�s really quite a sad sight, a woman driven so mad, and now she stays to herself where she once used to find joy in the company of others. She no longer speaks with her swords, but her manner os speach is rather odd, almost like riddles. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Dark Night Weapon Type: two handed Sword/ short sword Weapon Name: Der Faust/ n/a Skills/Magic: -Back to Basics- She can transform to either a Bat, rat, Owl or Wolf -Vampire form only- -Muddy Bunnies- this is usually used before she shows any of her other powers. She calls forth small, cute creatures in a non solidified form to throw off her opponent. then solidifies them to attack all at one time. -Nebulgia- calls upon the spirits of dead animals, manifesting them in a solid form for a short period of time, and wills them to fight for her -Night fist- calls forth a strong spirit of an animal and infuses her sword with it and the dark forces it brings with it. -Midnight reign- calls forth an absolute darkness to disorientate opponent -Opeth- She implants her sword into the ground, then calls forth animals spirits into it, to animate her sword in an animal like form. -Slip Stream- manipulates her body with the help of animal spirits to switch between different animal forms, making it hard to lock onto her -Rabbits Foot- this is a limited ability, and can only be used when the sun is covered completely by dark clouds. She Transforms into an animal, calls upon the spirit of the same and manifests it and uses it to confuse her opponent. ((Shifting her appearance and using a dark power can only be used at the same time if the sun is shaded over)) -Sword Ward- Using darkness he sword draws in the light surrounding it, making it hard for her opponent to see -Start up Out bust- This is used as soon as her summoned spirits have dissipated, but there essences are still presence. She draws in the energies left behind to create solid barrier that can either be used to defend or attack -Zombie Stomp- She summons the spirit of the wolf and manifests it with herself, then the spirit of an Owl into one of her swords, but as a result, she is not in control of herself or her sword for the small amount of time that this works. It is her most limited attack. ~Limit Break~ The Calling- This can only be used if she has the help of an animal spirit, and both of her personalities are open. All three merge together to create a shadow around her, making her incredibly hard to see and exceptionally fast. ((Doing pictures now. Coloured places are points of intrest. Blue is personal, red is questionable, orange is critical. Mrew. Tell me what you think, I can change poop around.)) =Ino Yamanaka= Profile: Ino Name: Ino Nickname(s)*: Kawaii Gender: Female Height*: 4�8�� Weight*: 78 pounds Appearance: http://static.flickr.com/24/43507024_8cad51d3a2_o.jpg Age: 10. Race: Kokadaemon Special Skills: Alpha gain force Damnation Hyper Speed Element: Void Trance Aura Color: red Mutation: Heartless Angel Mutation Appearance*: http://tokenasian.animeblogger.net/wp-content/Bell.jpg Bio*: she doesn�t remember anything, from the point she woke up one day, and is constantly afraid of forgetting again. Battle Sign Up* Job Class: Sword master Weapon Type: Giant Zweihander sword Weapon Name*: The Cutest Weapon Picture*: http://www.mwart.com/images/p/Fantasy_Swor...Lig_KR4_698.jpg Skills/Magic**: ? Eternal Devote � allows her bolster abilities of others, as well as inflict severe pain through physical contact and even resurrect a fallen comrade from the brink of death. ? Light Speed � ability to travel faster then the speed of light ? Condemnation � creates a bubble of fear around a person, bringing there worst nightmares to life. ? Void - seals a target in a void no possible return times their normal strength. Limit Break: Clueless - emits an aura that confuses everything around her. Job Class: Necromancer Weapon Type: Staff Weapon Name*: Sour Weapon Picture*: Skills/Magic**: ? Mysterious � it make people sense things that aren�t really there putting them on edge. ? Fatality - make the person cast on think they are dead. And are walking towards, and followed a light to there actual death. ? Telepresence � she can throw a shadow copy of herself miles away from her actual self in form of communication ? The Edge � Lets her mess with people stress level bringing them up causing a panic attack or nervous break down. Limit Break: Lets her take possession of a person body, do anything but kill themselves, she would take her own life along with theres. =Jon/Queen Sarcasm= Lacey Profile: Lacey Name: Lacey Gender: Female Appearance: Long black hair, blue eyes, wears a silver cross with a tint of blue on it. Somewhat slim and wears black. Refer to avatar Age: 16 Race: Human Teen Speical Skills: - Aerial - Weapon Master - Ultimate Barrier Element: Ice Trance Aura Color: Blue Mutation: Heartless Angel Bio: Lacey is 16. She was abandoned at a young age and grew up to be cold hearted and have no fear. Most of her life has been spent alone in darkness and she has never learned to be social with anyone. With everything that has happened in her life she can only trust herself. She isn't very talented in fighting but never gives up and has a stronger will than most people. Corrupted by trying to survive by all means, she seems to be somewhat evil but simply doesn't know any other way of surviving. Her only goal is to find a reason to be alive. Answeres is what she seeks. "But how can I find them...?" Jon Profile: Jon Name: Jon Gender: Male Appearance: http://images.deviantart.com/large/indyart...Angel--Dark.jpg Age: 16 Race: Human Teen Speical Skills: - Aerial - Weapon Master - Ultimate Barrier Element: Ice Trance Aura Color: Blue Mutation: Vampire Bio: Lance is 16. Hhe was abandoned at a young age and grew up to be cold hearted and have no fear. Most of his life has been spent alone in darkness and he has never learned to be social with anyone. With everything that has happened in his life she can only trust himself. He is very talented in fighting and never gives up and has a stronger will than most people. Corrupted by trying to survive by all means, he seems to be somewhat evil but simply doesn't know any other way of surviving. =KairiGurlPaupo= Profile: Mary Name: Mary Nickname(s)*: none Gender: Female Height*: 5'8 Weight*: 158 Appearance: http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c30/Godd...girl/girl35.jpg Age: 17 Race: Human (Teen) Job Class: Summoner Special Skills: Aerial, Alteration, and Eon Force Element: Gravity Trance Aura Color: Blue Mutation: Heartless Angel Mutation Appearance*: http://i104.photobucket.com/albums/m181/Mu...s/DarkAnime.jpg (Hair becomes blonde, and longer, and Wings are filled in dark with black weathers) Bio*: N/A ((With the "Omega Party" :lol:)) =Kenshin= Profile: Danyei Kenshin Basic Sign Up Name: Danyei Nicknames: Danye the bullet blader Gender: Male Appearance:(Afterhe gets his haircut and clothes change) http://dmc3-gv.seesaa.net/image/dante_white.gif Age:20 Race:Human (until transformed to true form) Special Skills: Fusion Inhuman gaurd Ultimate barrier Element: Thunder(Darkness as his Devil form) Trance Aura Color: Gold black Mutation: Devil form=transforms into his devil form where he gains two devil wings and has purple skin. Mutation Appearance: http://digilander.libero.it/nixarea/wallpa...kkentt%2001.jpg Bio: A former mercanarie,he quit to lead a free life,he moves around like the wind,traveling from place to place to get by.He searches for something as well..but he doesn't no what it is. Battle Sign Up Job Class: swordsman Weapon Type: Zweilanhder Weapon Name:Omni skorn weapon apperance: http://bjorn.foxtail.nu/images/ful_ffvii.jpg Skills/Magic: Lightining Nume-Forms a lightining barrier around ones self,to protect from opponents attacks. ? Soul lightining bullet-When he slashes with his blade,a streak of lightining forms with the slash it,if connected with the body it sends a shockwave through that body. ? Lightining hause- Points any one or both of his arms at a particular target and focuses a strong thunder or lightining bolt at the enemy. ? Lightining gore-a giant slash made when he makes contact between a surface and his blade((like the windscar.)) ? Degeki aftershock-He focuses his ability over thunder into his body,once he hits a solid surface it sends a shockwave through that surface,in a case if it was the ground,it would send a small earthquake. •Zues cut-a strong whirlding created around the user that can be launched at the enemy or kept around the user. •Nanaku zan bushin-After doing several handsigns he strikes the ground with his blade,sending a start like form around him of lightining wich spreads over the arena,a full 360 degree attack •Lightining meteor-charges up a focused ball of lightining into the left arm,and launches it like a meteor •Streak skarn-focusing lightin. into his blade,when he swings even if he misses if the opponent is atleast in 3 feet they will be paralyzed. Limit Break: Skorn of Zues-A steak of lightining repels from the sky,as the sky darkenes it blasts into him,filling him with the power of the lightining god Zues.Then he uses all the lightining energy gathered up and releases it in a unbelievable explosion. Battle Sign Up(As his devil form,Night streak) Job Class:greatswordsman Weapon Type: Zweilanhder Weapon Name: Omnispawn empowered(turns from its weird color to pure silver.)) weapon apperance: http://www.ff7citadel.com/strategy/bustersword.gif Skills/Magic: ? Death slash-a special slash of his blade sends dark energy coursing through the ground;like the windscar ? Fallen devil strike-he focuses more dark energy then his usual beam of energy into his eys for a 2wice as strong and big laser beam. ? Dark screen-Turns the area a dark black,making it harder to see ? Vacuum of the dark- creates a vacuum around the area that only affects the enemy;a moving black tornado Limit Break: Skorn of Zues-A steak of lightining repels from the sky,as the sky darkenes it blasts into him,filling him with the power of the lightining god Zues.Then he uses all the lightining energy gathered up and releases it in a unbelievable explosion. =Magical Girl Behoimi= Profile: Behoimi Name: Behoimi Nicknames: Gender: Female Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/MagicalBehoimi/Magic/behoimi8.png Age: 12 Race: Human (Teen) Height*: 4'7" Weight*: 89 lbs Special Skills: Dark Force Hyper speed Electric Force Element: Holy Trance Aura Color: Mutation: Mutant X Mutation Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/MagicalBehoimi/Magic/nekogirl.jpg Bio: Behoimi is traveling magical girl seeking to help people in need She trained in the dessert to gain her powers channeling the Elements through her body achieve. Her personal personality is one of a easy going yet hyper little girl. Job Class: Magist Weapon Type: Rod Weapon Name: Silver Moon ? Flower Hurricane - Behoimi summons a whirlwind of petals capable of blinding the target ? World Shaking.- Behoimi creates a ball of energy in her hand, and then strikes the ground, sending the energy toward her opponent. ? Crescent Beam! - Behoimi points and creates a crescent of light, which turns into a beam fired at the enemy ? Silent Wall - Behoimi raises her Rod and forms a dark energy barrier around herself or others in her vicinity. Limit Break:. Silver Moon - Unknown effect Job Class: Samurai X Weapon Type: Great Katana Weapon Name: Violet Heart ? Sword Boomerang - Behoimi uses her Sword as a Boomerang to attack the opponent ?Twilight Flash - causes a bright light to flash from her Katana. ?Thunder Sword - hurls her sword electrified by lightning at the target ?.Thunder engulf - Lightning is projected all around her body. Limit Break:. Crimson Blade - Unknown Effect Job Class: High Summoner Weapon Type: Summoning Staff Weapon Name: Rouge ? Supreme Thunder Dragon � lets her summon lightning that shapes into a head of a dragon. ?. Oak Evolution - She spins in place gathering power and summoning razor sharp oak leaves, which she then hurls at the enemy. ? Charms - Behoimi is able to do fire readings and to dispel evil spirits. She does this by performing an ancient Kuji-Goshin-Ho ritual (once widely used in Ninjutsu), which consists of chanting nine words of power (rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, sen) while making relevant hand signs. ?. Titanium Kerokko � Lets her summon a flock of irons birds that attack a target Limit Break: Fusion dance � Lets her Fuse with a summoned creature, and lets her take on their abilities while fused with them. =mcykayline/Micky/Mika= Profile: Ai Name: Ai Nicknames: Neko-ai Gender: Female Appearance: http://i84.photobucket.com/albums/k5/black..._neko_fav11.jpg Age: 16 Race: Human (Teen) Special Skills: - Copycat - Tri Emblem - Weapon Master Element: Shadow Trance Aura Color: Black Mutation: Vampire Bio: She is a famous model, and likes to wear dark clothing- usually Gothic Lolita style. She usually refers to herself in the third person, calling herself "Ai-chan" or "Neko-ai", and tends to be hyperactive. =OmegaX= Profile: Beowulf Atma / Exodus Basic Sign Up Name: Genesis Nicknames: Exodus, The Azure Knight Gender: Male Appearance: Genesis Age: 46 (appears to be 25 - the mutation Mutant X has stopped his body from aging.) Race: Human (Adult) Special Skills: Omega Gain Force Jogress Eternal Damnation Element: Holy (Darkness as Exodus) Trance Aura Color: White (Black as Exodus) Mutation: Mutant X = Causes Genesis to transform into the Azure Knight Exodus once wounded. Also oddly prevents aging. Mutation Appearance: Exodus Bio: A former soldier who fought in the human war, he was assigned to capture Scythe, Genesis tracked Scythe to the island of Server where he witnessed Belial�s resurrection, Genesis was then defeated by Fallen Scythe and Belial sent him to Oblivion. Genesis has been trapped on Oblivion for the past 21 years and has watched several events on several planets transpire on monitors at the Imperial City. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Lonewolf ->Avenger Weapon Type: Zweihander Sword Weapon Name: Requiem, Tainted X-Calibur Sword Skills/Magic: ? Book of Genesis - Throws old book at enemy. ? Holy Sword - Channels elemental power into sword. ? Shock � Genesis launches a shockwave from his sword, damage is equal to Genesis's wounds. ? Zatsugyochirashi � Genesis charges up and unleashes a flying ball of light from his right hand at an enemy. Limit Break: Fallen Celestial - Genesis unleashes the wrath of his ancestors causing the entire area to explode. Battle Sign Up (Exodus form) Job Class: Dark Knight -> Hell Knight Weapon Type: Zweihander Sword Weapon Name: Phantom Edge, Ancient Vixedin Sword Skills/Magic: ? Book of Odes - Throws old book at enemy. ? Fallen Celestial Sword - Channels elemental power into sword. ? Hara-kiri - Exodus stabs himself in the chest with his sword and takes the sword out, leaving it covered with his own blood, Exodus can then use his sword to launch his blood at his foes, which does acid like damage. ? Touch of Evil - Blasts foes with a dark energy. Limit Break: Fallen Celestial - Exodus unleashes the wrath of his ancestors causing the entire area to explode.